Would You Rather
by JumoreJay
Summary: Lucy dances a little dance in the dark of her apartment, Natsu lays waiting in her bed. Will Lucy be able to behave herself when Natsu decides to join in on her dance? What will she do with him pressed against that wall? This is for my NaLu fans out there! I promised you I would write a couple and here is the first! Reviews welcome!
1. Would You Rather

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Here you are my wonderful NaLu fans! A wonderfully citrus-y story for you all! Please feel free to review!**

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her apartment, she had come back late, much later then intended, from the guild hall after a few too many drinks with the girls. Levy, Kana, Erza, and Mira had decided that it was time for a much needed girls night. There had been several rounds of 'would you rather,' and 'have you ever?' Lucy had lost track of the number of times she had to take a drink during the later game. Though the number of dirty things the girls could come up with for the prior was endless. Several of which made each of the girls blush in turn, and then collapse in a fit of giggles.

 _It's good to be home... I can't wait to crawl into bed..._

The apartment was dark, most of the curtains drawn but for over her bed. The waning moon hanging brilliantly in the black sky, casting silver white light throughout the spacious living quarters.

Not bothering to turn on any lights, Lucy made her way to her kitchen table. She dropped her purse and the new book Levy had lent her on the wooden table top. Leaning her hip against the edge of the table for support, she lifted one leg and then the other, unzipping the knee high boots and kicking them off under one of the chairs.

She felt lighter than air, carefree and whimsical. She felt sexy and hot, though that could be the alcohol warming her from her core. She flicked on the radio that sat just to the side of her sink, swinging her hips to the beat. Closing her eyes, she started unbuttoning her white and blue tank. Shifting her hips to the right and back again, she revealed in the sensation the fabric of her pleated mini skirt created as it brushed across her upper thighs.

The music shifted to something more intimate, the rhythm like that of a thousand heart beats, darkening her movements. The whimsy gone, her dancing gone feral, sensual, her hands no longer working her buttons, but rather exploring her own body. They started just below the hem of her skirt, her fingers catching on the fabric as they slowly made their way up her body, cupping her curves, outlining her breasts, continually moving upwards as they found her neck. They danced their way across her shoulders, along her upper arms, until her arms were stretched above her. The motions wide and inviting, mirroring the wide 's' she was making with her hips and upper torso.

* * *

Natsu had been lying in her bed. Stretched long, waiting, wide awake for Lucy to come home. He had heard her stumble in the front door of the house. Her foot falls unsteady on the stairs. He tensed when her door opened and he caught the whiff of the alcohol that followed her into the room.

He had been at the guild when the girls had started their games. Having hung around long enough to hear Lucy's answer to Kana's most pointed question.

* * *

"So Lucy, would you rather have Natsu or Grey? And I'm not talkin' as a teammate or partner, kay? I'm asking which one would you rather fuck the brains out of," asked Kana, two barrels and several shots of tequilla in and talking so loud that there was almost no one left in the guild hall who hadn't heard the question.

Lucy blushed furiously. She stared into her very full glass of whiskey on the rocks for a few moments. Brought it to her lips and downed it in one shot.

 _Liquid courage, right?_

"... Natsu... ."

* * *

He had sat up to watch her properly when she had begun dancing. Her body moving in ways he had never seen before. Her shirt half unbuttoned, exposing the top half of her stomach, the front of her lacy white bra dipping low under the weight of her breasts.

Unable to resist, Natsu walked around the table to come up behind her as she danced. Stepping carefully as not break her trance. His hands encircling her waist, as he moved his body in close. It was almost like a glove, her body didn't even flinch, her movements only shifting slightly to accommodate his body moving in time with hers. He kept one hand on her hip while the other moved up along her side, and joined hers above their heads.

* * *

Lucy could feel the shift in temperature almost immediately. His body was always so much warmer then anything else. She was completely comfortable with the feel of his chiseled chest to her back, having woken up far too many time with him cuddled up next to her in her bed. She could feel the sculpted planes press against her through the material of her top.

How many nights had she woken up from a wet dream about him. How many mornings had she caught a glimpse of just how much those hard edges promised when his pants would ride low on his hips when he slept? Her head felt foggy. Full of wants and needs, the alcohol muddling her better judgment. Lucy let go of what was left of her self control, grinding her ass into Natsu's front. Gasping from the feel of him rubbing against her between all those layers of cloth.

* * *

Natsu sucked in a breath of air.

He brought both arms down, one across her waist, the other still gripping her hip, and ground her harder against him. It took all the self control he had not to grind her harder still when she moaned, the sound low in her throat.

* * *

Lucy spun herself around in his arms. Placing her hands on his chest, she started walking them backwards, until they found the far wall. She kept her hands firm against him, causing his back to be flush to the wall. She intended to utilize their current position to the best of her ability.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more fun! Let me know what you guys think so far!**


	2. By The Light Of The Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Oh my goodness! Over 400 unique views in 3 days! Thank you so very much everyone! And a big thank you to those who are following/favorited/and reviewed thus far! So this one is written a little bit differently from my normal style, with the back and forth between the two POV, it would've been an entire chapter of horizontal rules.**

 **...also... are there any other anime/manga you guys are interested in me writing about? (note: I am currently in process of writing a threesome for Ouran High School Host Club)**

* * *

Lucy stretched up on her tip toes, using her hands on his chest to balance herself. His arms still wrapped loosely around her. She pressed her body close to his, her hips flush with his, her stomach and torso leaving no space between them. Her chest almost bulging from her bra as the gap between them closed tight. She had to stretch her neck out farther then she had expected, causing her to rub her body against him.

Natsu hissed in surprise at the sudden movement. The sound escaping through clenched teeth. It took all of his self control not to switch places with her. God did he want to press her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. But he was determined to see what she had in mind. It wasn't often that he got to see take charge Lucy.

She finished closing the distance, her body stretched taught against his. She kissed the crook of his neck, flicking her tongue over his skin, along his collarbone. Stopping here and there to take his flesh in her teeth and bite, just to the edge of pain.

Natsu clenched one hand on his other wrist behind her back. Balling the other into a fist.

 _God what she does to me... gotta keep in control._

Lucy had begun dragging her nails down his chest, exploring the finely sculpted expanse of his body. Her hands trailing betwixt their bodies, a nail catching one of his nipples. Causing him to gasp at foreign sensation. The sharp twinge of pain, dulled by the heat she caused with her curious explorations. Taking in every dip of the toned muscles, enjoying the feel of him beneath her fingertips.

Her mouth began trailing south as her hands made their way down to his waist. Continuing her biting, nipping, and kisses her hands found the hem of his pants.

Natsu took a deep breath, shaky, through clenched teeth. This was pure bliss. Pure torture. He could barely contain himself. He could feel the muscles in his arms clench with anticipation, his corded limbs straining against his basest instincts. How he wanted to give her the same treatment. Slow and sensual. Controlled and erotic. He wanted to run his tongue along every inch of her skin. Sink his fangs in her shoulder. Bite her inner thigh. Make her moan his name.

He felt her shift in his arms, beginning to kneel in front of him. He released his arms from around her waist, allowing her the escape she was looking for. Her hands still firm on the hem of his pants. She shifted on her knees, forcing his feet and legs further apart. Her fingers undoing the top button, then slowly sliding down the zipper. She took hold of the fabric, and pulled down. Taking both his pants and boxers in her wake.

Having bared him to the dimly lit room, she realized it did him no injustice. In fact from this angle he looked even more handsome than normal. The way the moon light danced along his skin was almost ethereal. It bathed him in an aura of silver, highlighting just how much he trained his body, draping him in sharp shadows, accentuating every feature.

She took him then. Her mouth enveloping his length. Gazing up at him through her eyelashes, she took in all of him, till he hit the back of her throat. She felt her throat spasm slightly at the intrusion just as she drew him back out. Her eyes never breaking contact with his.

His gaze never wavered from hers. Mouth parted, his breath coming in short gasps. He forced his back against the wall, cementing himself there. Trying to maintain some semblance of control over his body.

Lucy continued taking him in, sliding her tongue along his length, her teeth grazing him here and there. Each time causing him to shudder beneath her grasp. With one hand she took the base of him, using it as a stopper to allow her to move along his shaft at a swifter pace. The other she trailed down his leg, her nails biting into the flesh as it made its course.

His body was shaking with the tension now. He could feel himself getting close. Her constant attentions not allowing him any break from the building force in his loins. His hips bucked as one of her hands found his balls and begun massaging them. Rolling them around in her palm, strangely gentle and simultaneously rough as she handled them.

Natsu's hips bucked again, forcing himself further into Lucy's mouth. She felt him twitch in the back of her throat. He knew he was so close. A few more good thrusts would see him undone in her hands. He placed his hands on her head, his fingers entwining with her golden locks.

She moved her hands so they gripped his ass. Fingers spread eagle, taking in as much of him as she could in her palms. He thrust into her mouth. Once. Twice. On the third she dug her nails into the soft flesh of his ass, causing him to buck again. His seed spilling forth, hitting the back of her throat. The heat of his release nearly choking her in its intensity.

* * *

 **Does Natsu let Lucy stay in control? What will he do now that he has let her have her way? Stay tuned! As always reviews are welcome!**


	3. Build Me Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Oh wow you guys! Over 1500 views! And so many of you have been kind enough to favorite/follow/review the story! THANK YOU! I guess I must be doing something right LAWLZ!**

 **I apologize for the delay with updating, things have been busy for me with work and trying to get out to see the boyfriend, and applying for a promotion to move to my preferred city of residence... so I will try to update as often as possible given the hectic state of my life right now.**

* * *

Lucy licked her lips as she released Natsu from her grip. Her head started spinning, the alcohol was in full effect. Her hands moved to his hips, trying to steady herself, her head bobbing as the room began revolving around her.

She slumped forward slightly, causing her legs to shift beneath her.

"Oh Mavis," she moaned as the world faded to nothingness, Natsu's concerned face the last thing to come into view as everything went black.

* * *

"Damn-it Luce," Natsu swore softly as he managed to keep Lucy's head from hitting the floor. "You must have had more to drink then I thought."

Gently lowering her head back to the cool wooden floor Natsu stood up. His pants and boxers were around his ankles, reaching down he pulled up his boxers righting them on his hips. He kicked off his sandals and discarded his pants along with his vest.

Then kneeling next to Lucy he gently lifted her limp body into his arms.

 _Mavis is she light, like a feather. Damn, she feels warm. Is it from the alcohol? Or is she legitimately getting sick?_

Natsu's brow furrowed in worry as he gazed at her sleeping form. She wasn't sweating as if she had a real fever, and she wasn't shivering with cold. He decided to chalk it up to the alcohol. Bringing her blood vessels closer to her skin, flushing her expanses of creamy flesh with the pseudo heat it instills in individuals.

He carried her over to her bed, the covers rumpled from when he had been stretched out upon them. Carefully he laid her down in the welcoming embrace of her soft mattress, climbed over her and pulled the comforter up around their forms.

Pulling her into his arms once more he nuzzled the back of her head with his nose. Indulging in the scent of her, starlight and vanilla, letting it wash over him. Using his magic to heat up his core body temperature he continued to rub his nose and cheek in her hair. Marking her with his scent. Marking her as his.

 _Thank you Mavis for Happy having spent the night at Wendy and Carla's..._ he thought to himself as he snuggled Lucy closer to him. Closing his eyes, letting sleep engulf him.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the open window, draping its warmth across Lucy's bed. She awoke, feeling far to warm to continue sleeping comfortably. Attempting to shift she found herself trapped beneath a well muscled arm. Pausing, she heard the familiar snore of the fire dragon slayer, muffled his head most likely turned towards the pillow. She could even feel his hot breath grazing the back of her neck, ruffling the hair there.

She started to move again, just shifting her hips a bit, and felt herself run against something hard. Freezing she realized she had just rubbed her ass against him, and that particular appendage was almost as hard as his sculpted abdomen. Lucy blushed when Natsu moaned in her ear. She gasped when he rubbed himself against her, making them both moan with the increased friction.

"Hmmmm... Luce," he whispered against her neck and rolled on top of her. Pinning her beneath him.

* * *

He had woken when she began shifting around in his arms. Causing her scent to flood his nostrils, he could taste her at the back of his throat. He let it sit there, on his tongue, savoring it like a last meal. He was like a starving man, no food or water for days then suddenly having before him as much as his belly could contain.

Stiffening when she rubbed herself against him, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Unable to resist he rubbed back, causing them to moan together.

"Hmmmm... Luce," as he moved his mouth across the back of her neck, allowing himself the opportunity to roll on top of her. Using one knee to shift her legs apart, and settling himself between her legs, pinning her to the mattress beneath him.

Supporting himself on his elbows on either side of her head, he just gazed at her. Taking in deep, rich browns of her eyes. How they shined in the morning light, how she was still blinking the sleep from them. He took in the brilliant gold of her hair. The deep yellows, the white gold highlights, the antique gold of the low-lights. How the different colors combined to create a vibrant yellow rainbow. How he loved just to gaze at her, though up until now it was mostly from afar.

His inner dragon had been wanting to claim her as his for several months already. The winter solstice nearing making the need near impossible to ignore. His blood boiled when another man would come within feet of her. He couldn't bear it when she sat with Levy, mostly because Gajeel was always hanging around the bluenette. The idea that another unmated dragon slayer was near her would make him crazed, as of late it had been the reason he had picked fights with Grey. Unleashing his anger in a fight with his teammate meant he didn't have to force her to recognize his feelings for her prior to getting to talk with her.

 _And then last night had to go and happen... Mavis, I want this more than anything._

Natsu shifted his hips, rubbing himself against her core. Building up the friction, kindling the fire between them. She moaned his name as her fingers threaded themselves into his hair. Teasing his scalp the way he was teasing her. Promises of things to come.

"Luce, oh Lucy..." he moaned, his head bent next to her ear. She whimpered beneath him. He could feel her tensing, could feel her unraveling beneath him. Her chest rising and falling in staggered breaths. Her eyes fluttering with the building sensations.

* * *

 **More to come! Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Riding Magic

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIARY TAIL.**

 **A/N: Holy Views Batman! OMG you guys! THANK YOU!**

… **.oh and I apologize ahead of time... you all know Team Natsu... ENJOY!**

* * *

Natsu could feel the pressure building, he wanted to strip her bare, enter her, take her, make her completely and utterly his. Her voice wavering, the staggering breaths telling him she was close, oh how he wanted to be within her when that happened, but he just couldn't stop right now. She deserved the release she had given him.

Her hands had moved to his back, her nails digging into the flesh as she tried to find purchase there. He groaned, and ground himself harder against her core.

He brought his mouth down to her collar bone, dragging the points of his fangs across its length. Letting his tongue wander aimlessly between his teeth. Leaving hot streaks in it's wake. He reached behind his back with each hand in turn, releasing her hold on him. Making sure to not let anymore of him touch her then where their hips collided and where his mouth danced along her skin.

Her body bucked beneath him. Her back arching, straining to force more contact between them. Natsu chuckled at her resistance. Trying to force her wrists free from his grip. It was almost nothing to keep her pinned, to keep himself in control. Her fingers found purchase, he gasped as her nails bit into the flesh of his hand. Her groans deepening as her pleasure continued to build.

"Natsu! Dammit Natsu! I want to touch you... I want you to touch me...," she moaned throatily. Her voice coming in and out between gasps for air.

"No, no no Luce. I couldn't let you do that. Not this time," he whispered, as he made his way down her neck. His canines dragging across the pulsating vein there. Her breathing hitched. Her body bucked again. The pressure building, the heat between them intensifying. It was as if he was super heating his body, as if he were covered in the flames that were his namesake.

He felt her body begin to tremble beneath him. She was reaching her breaking point. Her body felt as though it were a tuner, and he had found the sweet spot. The spot that could cause it to shake to pieces. That was his intention, to unravel her as she had him. Lucy screamed his name as her body came undone; Natsu sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck.

The room seemed to glow with brilliant red flames, making shadows dance, haloed in gold. Their bodies glowing white hot. Stars burst around the room, showering the pair in glittering stardust. Magic filled the void between them, mixing and churning in air. The power building, growing, expanding and then collapsing in on itself. The world seemed to be made up of nothing more then the force of their lives. The only sensations deemed worthy of thought was where their bodies touched. Where his teeth entered her, where her hips ground against him in the final troughs of her passion. This intimacy more completing, more compelling than any other.

Lucy's breathing slowed. The magic faded as if it never happened. Natsu unsheathed his fangs from her flesh. Sunlight washed over them once more. He placed is forehead against hers, their eyes closed.

"LUCY! NATSU! WE'RE HERE! ITS TIME TO LEAVE FOR THAT MISSION WE PICKED UP YESTERDAY," bellowed Happy at the top of his lungs as he came flying in through the open window, causing Natsu to fall to the floor.

"Yes, it is time for us to get going to the train station you two," said Erza as the door to Lucy's apartment opened.

"Yeah! Come on you guys. We're going to be late," called Gray from behind the re-quip mage.

* * *

"So she caught you in her bed again did she," asked Gray, nodding his head towards Lucy. Her head leaning against Natsu's shoulder, fast asleep.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Natsu replied, a hand coming up to rub the back of his head sheepishly. His motion sickness wasn't as bad today. They had been on the train for several hours already and he hadn't gotten nearly as sick as he normally would.

"You should really not be sneaking into other people's beds, Natus. Especially an unmarried woman's bed...," Erza began.

"You have no room to talk there Erza, you've broken into Lucy's apartment plenty of times," interrupted the ice make wizard.

"None of you have room to talk. I've caught all four of you in my apartment, eating my food, sneaking looks in my panty drawer," Lucy said, popping an eye open to glare at the two wizards sitting across from her.

"Aye! Though you do keep a lot of fresh fish in your fridge, I'd think you did that especially for me. I'm sorry Lucy I know you love me... but my heart, it belongs to another" chimed Happy. The little blue cat circling the compartment above their heads.

"Come down here and say that to my face cat!"

"Go easy on her Happy," Natsu said, though he couldn't hide his chuckle at their antics.

"Huh, since when do you stand up for Lucy flame for brains," inquired Gray. His interest piqued by the fact that dragon slayer wasn't ganging up on her with the cat, like he usually did.

"None of your damn business ice princess," seethed Natsu, raising a fist in Gray's direction.

"Now now boys. Don't make me end this before it even begins," said Erza, her eye twitching, ready to rain down pain on the rambunctious pair of grown men.

"I see Hosenka," bellowed Happy, hanging from the window ledge.

* * *

Once the train was stopped, their luggage in tow, they made their way to nearby inn. The sun was hanging low in the sky and there was no point starting the mission until the morning.

The inn was brightly lit by the time they arrived. Beautiful palms and ferns lined the paved stone path. The open foyer graced by hanging paper lanterns sending colored lights glittering across the floor.

Lucy got to the desk first. Not wanting a repeat of their last visit to the resort town, requested four separate rooms for the group. Erza and Grey took their room keys in turn and headed to the hall, Happy trailing behind closely. Natsu and Lucy hung back a bit, walking together towards their rooms.

"You know, we could've just shared a room," Natsu whispered in her ear.

"What about Happy," Lucy responded, blushing furiously, gripping her haversack tightly in front of her.

Natsu chuckled at her reaction. "I would've figured something out. I always do. Come on, have I ever let you down?"

"No. I guess you havn't."

"You... you guess..." he said pouting. His smug grin gone, replaced by a jutting bottom lip and big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh get over it. You know I'm just kidding."

"You better be kidding, otherwise I may have to take matters into my own hands. And it won't stop at just what happened this morning." His voice was low, deep and husky. It stirred memories of his fangs in her neck. She grew hot and bothered at the thought of what had transpired.

Natsu smiled again, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Unless you'd like a demonstration?" He could smell her desire brewing. The scent of it slightly different from before.

"Only... only if you can get into my room without making a racket," she stammered, her resolve shaky.

"I'm taking that challenge."

* * *

 **A/N (updated): I was just told that because I have written/support LoLu that I shouldn't write NaLu... do you guys want me to stop writing this story? If I have any other NaLu storylines do you guys want me to not bother posting them? If you guys don't like my writing thats fine, but I'm not expecting people to read it. I just want to let the creative juices flow. I really love the NaLu pairings, but I'm a fan of LoLu and even LaLu as well. Should I not bother to write anymore?**


	5. Awkward Silences

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Thank you so much you guys... I really appreciate the support. The message I had received was very hurtful and I wasn't sure if I should continue or not. And don't get me wrong I thrive on criticism (my art professors were harsh, but it was true criticism and they were trying to make my work better) (hence why I love reading your reviews), this was not criticism, this was someone blatantly telling me I shouldn't even bother. I thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and wanting me to continue writing. So in honor of all of you wonderful wonderful readers... here is another chapter!**

* * *

Natsu lingered with Lucy in front of the door to her room. Both silent, neither sure of what to say or even how to say it. Lucy turned the key in the lock, a soft click echoing in the silence that stretched between them.

"Uh, I guess this is goodnight," Lucy whispered, her gaze casting downwards. Focused on her fingers, twiddling with the strap of her haversack.

"... Yeah... I guess so. At least... at least for now," Natsu replied.

She turned the knob, the door swinging open behind her, the room dark. She went to turn into her room when Natsu grabbed her wrist. He swung her back towards him. One hand behind her back, pinning her to his chest, the other going up to cup her chin. He held her there momentarily. And then he kissed her.

Her mouth molded to his, soft, sensuous and warm. His lips were deceptively soft, considering how calloused his hands were. He kept the kiss chaste, just the briefest of touches before releasing her.

"I'm still going to take you up on that challenge. I never back down, you of all people know that," he said as he disappeared down the hall at a brisk pace. Waving to her in his retreat.

* * *

He was already out of earshot when she responded, "...and I wouldn't have it any other way, Natsu."

She could feel that her face was hot, most likely flushed from the kiss. Her body was alight with sensation, wanting more than what was given. But oddly content knowing that he was bound to win the challenge that she had proffered in a fit of indecision between what her heart and what her head were telling her.

Opening the door further, she quickly turned on the lights and locked herself in for the night. The room, rather spacious, was covered in tatami mats. She could see the room was divided, the first half having a couple of soft sofas and a coffee table, adorned with a low vase filled with flowers. It also contained a small length of counter top with a sink, a microwave, and a small refrigerator; the other side having a small table, with plush cushions for seats.

She walked to the divider, the paper and wood wall slid easily across the floor, opening up the other half of the room. This area was open floor, the woven mats stretched to the far wall. An extra large futon was lain out in the middle of the room. Several others folded and stacked neatly across one wall. The comforter was a deep red with swirls of gold. And there was a bathhouse kimono, along with several fluffy white towels, sitting next to the bed, a pair of slippers next to that.

"Maybe a nice bath will help me relax... and cool off," Lucy sighed again. She set down her bag, and started undressing. Kicking off her sandals, she unzipped her skirt, letting it slid down her legs and fall to the floor. Shortly followed by her t-shirt. She unhooked her lace trimmed blue bra, set it on top of the pile, and then slid off her matching blue lace underwear.

Wrapping one of the towels around her body, tucking an edge into the crook of arm to keep it up without having to keep hold of it, she slipped on the slippers. She grabbed one of the spare towels for her hair. And then she went to the far wall. Lucy slid open the doors, revealing a secluded deck, a lush garden full of juniper and pine trees. Different flowers and bushes graced the edges of the privacy fence and the boulder surround of the private hot spring.

There was no moon tonight. The only light cast from the open door and the star studded sky. She shut the door behind her, preferring to bath by starlight. She gently placed the folded towel on a nearby rock, unwound the towel from her body and placed it there as well. She removed her slippers, leaving them by the base of the same rock.

She gingerly stepped into the bath. The water warm and inviting in cool autumn air. Wading into the waist high water she submersed herself completely.

* * *

Natsu had watched her enter the hot spring from his perch on the privacy fence. It hadn't been easy crossing all of those private bath gardens, but some how he had managed it. Keeping close to the fences, ducking behind bushes, trees, whatever he could find to shield himself from prying eyes.

The hardest part had been escaping Happy and Gray. He normally had no problem with spending time with his favorite blue cat, and he really didn't mind the ice make mage. But tonight was different. He needed to see her. He had to see her. Ever since that morning it had become harder for him to be away from her. Leaving her at her door was almost impossible.

His senses felt on edge not being near her, not being able to confirm that she was okay. This felt different then the compulsions of the winter solstice. This was stronger. More like a thread pulled taught between them. As though he left a part of himself behind, even though he was just a half dozen doors down from her.

* * *

Lucy sighed again, finding a comfortable spot to sit in the bath.

"Why does it feel so strange not having Natsu here with me? Mavis I must be going crazy, I've always liked him. I've never truly minded his attentions, or for that matter, finding him in my bed. But why do I feel different? Why didn't I want him to go earlier?"

"Dammit. Have I actually fallen in love with him? Oh Natsu... what have you done to me..." she sunk low in the steaming water and closed her eyes.

* * *

Natsu hopped down from the fence. Landing nimbly on his feet. One hand held a plate full of fresh, ripe strawberries, the other holding a small paper wrapped parcel. Quietly he placed the plate on her small pile of towels. He removed his bathhouse kimono and slippers, setting them next to her own. He waded into the water, keeping the small parcel in hand.

"Luce," he called, not wanting to startle her.

"I should've known you'd be here sooner rather than later," she said, one of her brilliant Lucy smiles spreading across her face.

"Well, you did give me a challenge." A hand coming up to rub the back of his head. "I can't resist a good challenge, its like getting a chance to fight Erza or Laxus. I just can't resist. But that isn't the whole reason I'm here."

"And the two us naked in the bath is," she asked, trying to make her face look stern, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile, betraying her.

"...Um... well... that is not it either, though I would like to come back to that."

"Fair enough, though would you mind maybe lowering yourself a bit further into the water? Its a little distracting," Lucy said, arms crossed in front of her chest, trying to look anywhere but at the water line.

"Oh!" Natsu lowered himself further into the water, till it was to about his shoulders. He didn't make any motion to get any closer to Lucy. Not wanting to give her any cause to kick him out, or to kick him with one of her famous Lucy kicks.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Natsu?"

"Well, us." He could feel the flush rising in his cheeks, thankful for the lack of a moon to highlight his momentary weakness. "I.. I wanted to tell you something for awhile now... Luce, I... I... I love you." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.

 _There I did it. I finally told her. Mavis it's only take me how long? I've known it was her, only her since the Galuna Island mission. And then on Tenrou Island, it was my hand she held when we stared down death at the hands of Acnologia. It couldn't have been anyone else._

He waited, impatiently, but he waited for her response. Each passing second causing him unbearable anxiety.

"Natsu, look at me please."

Her voice sounded remarkably close. Much closer then her original spot in the bath. He wearily opened one eye and found her only inches in front of him.

* * *

 **I know this one was more fluff but I wanted it to be more than just the physical, however if we hit 5000 views you'll get a bonus chapter! And trust me more than just the bath is steaming! We are getting close to the big event that I've been teasing you all with, and the next chapter will contain it in its entirety.**


	6. By The Heavens And Earth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: Wow you guys, I walk away from the computer for an hour and you just go and surpass the 5,000 view goal I set and then some! Thank you again for all of your support and words of encouragement! I have, obviously, decided to continue writing NaLu, and I am happy to hear you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Especially considering it was originally going to be a one-shot.**

 **And enough to-do, the event you have all been waiting for (quite patiently, unlike Natsu) has arrived!**

* * *

"Natsu, look at me please."

She had moved closer to him, her fingers itching to touch him. He was just within a hair's breadth. But she wouldn't not yet.

"Natsu... what have you done to me? I think I've fallen in love with you too... you've been there from day one, saving me from the fake Salamander. I trusted you from the first moment you offered me your hand. So much so that I jumped from a damn tower when I thought I heard you call my name."

"Lucy," he whispered, both eyes open now, searching her face, any sign that this was a dream.

"Yes. Just like that."

And she closed the distance between them.

His arms encircled her waist, hers came up to wrap around his neck. Their lips crushed together, as if their lives depended on it. He stood, pulling her up with him. No effort wasted, his corded limbs flexing as if the extra weight was nothing, forcing her closer to his body. Her chest pressed against his, their bodies steaming in the star filled night.

"Luce. May. I?" Each word uttered within a heartbeat of the other, a breath between kisses.

She attempted to nod her head but found that she couldn't pry herself from his lips long enough to do so. "Ye... yes." Her voice low, husky, unable to mask her need.

That was all he needed, one arm still clutching her to him by her waist, the other lifted one of her legs. He hitched it up around his hip. Her arms clutched tighter around his neck as his other arm left her back and lifted her other leg to sit on his opposite hip. He was ready and this position had him poised to enter her.

He broke the kiss. "This may hurt, but I wont' move until you say its okay. If you want me to stop, just say so. I promise, I'll stop if you want me to."

She nodded, bracing herself. She had heard stories from a few of the women living in Fairy Hills, some said it hurt a lot, some said it just felt as though it were a deep pressure. All agreed that the end result, if with the right partner, was incredible.

Natsu sheathed himself within her warm folds. He felt the barrier as he tore through it, not stopping until he was nestled completely within her. He felt her arms tighten around his neck, her legs trembled, a small whimper escaped her lips. He winced, he didn't like causing her pain, but this one may not have been avoidable. If it hadn't been him, it would've been someone else.

The pain was dull, more like the deep pressure one of the girls had described. Quickly replaced by a feeling of fullness, it was exquisite. It was like feeling completed, she didn't even realize that she had been missing a piece of herself. She tried moving her hips. Flexing her thighs to gain purchase and move herself around him. The friction more intoxicating then what Natsu had created that morning.

It took all of his self control not to move. The one, quick thrust was like taunting a starving man with a feast. All laid out before him, all of her lain bare to him. Both of them lain bare before the heavens and earth. Her movements brought him back to his senses. He quivered, her insides clenching around him.

"Mavis, Luce, if you keep doing that you'll finish me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then move Natsu, don't treat me like a porcelain doll."

And he did.

It was as if the two bodies had become one flesh. Neither could tell where one began and the other ended. Their mouths found each other once more. The water lapped at their skin, their movements causing small waves to churn in the bath. It was cool compared to their bodies. He moved within her, an unrelenting pace. Her legs flexed around his waist, trying to increase the amount of skin contact.

His fingers dug into her thighs, trying to brace the two of them. The edge nearing. Her hands scrabbled against his back. Trying to find something to grip while her body began to rack with small spasms.

Their bodies burst into flames, golden, tipped with red. The fire licking its way along every inch of skin. It burned, not as if consuming them alive, but rather fed the fuel of their passion.

Natsu shifted, spacing his feet further apart, using the water as a counterbalance to allow for a deeper thrust. Lucy moaned his name, her head thrown back to the sky. Light danced around them, casting shadows, creating an ethereal scene. This was it, the point of no return. His hands gripped her hips, hers moved to his shoulders. The rhythm of their movements erratic. Waves crashing against the stones, the fire blazing brighter, hotter than before.

They exploded a blast of radiant white light. Calling each others names to the heavens. The stars shone brighter, the world appeared darker except where these two bodies met. Natsu bit down on the crook of her neck once more, his magic pouring into her. Her's flowing down his throat. He released himself within her as her walls tightened around him once more.

The fire died down, allowing the water to engulf it. The skies darkened, only the cosmos casting light upon Earthland once more. They held one another. The water super cooling their bodies. Lucy began to shiver and Natsu took her in his arms and led her to the edge of the bath. He stepped out and proffered his hand to her. She took it, her legs shaky and unsteady from the blissful tremors that still racked her body.

Once out he wrapped one of the fluffy towels around her, the thick fabric hung from her shoulders. He quickly threw on his kimono, then picked up Lucy's spare towel. He shook it out and began to dry her hair. His fingers working her scalp, even through the material. Her blonde locks creating light curls from the tousling he was giving them.

"Hey you, maybe we should move in doors so you don't catch a cold," she said, gazing up at him through her eye lashes, and wisps of her hair.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about me. Come on, you should know by now, adjustable body temperature." He smiled at her, it was small but no less mesmerizing.

"Oh shit, be right back Luce."

He dropped the towel next to her, as she adjusted the one around her shoulders. Natsu made his way over to the pool. He bent over next to the edge and picked up a small paper parcel, now mostly water logged, having been forgotten in their confessions.

"This is for you," he said, placing it in her hands.

"For me?"

"Yeah, open it," he said, a hint of his child like glee coming through.

Lucy looked down at the small package. A quizzical expression passing over her features. She unwrapped the small object, revealing it to be a small silver ring. It was cast to look like a dragon, the intricate detail work even showing the texture of scales. The head and tail curled around a single red fire opal. It was made up of reds, oranges, and yellows, the colors of flame, constantly changing depending on the light.

"Oh! Natsu it's gorgeous..." she whispered, one hand coming up to her mouth.

"Lucy, be mine. Always."

He plucked the ring from her hand, stretched out her fingers, and gently pushed the silver band up past the knuckle of her ring finger.

"I thought that magic we called forth would've been enough," she teased. "How could I not still say yes though? Of course yes. Always."

* * *

 **Exactly what magic did they call forth upon themselves? Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Vanilla, Starlight, And Cinnamon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **A/N: So... this will be the final chapter for this story... . However, I already have plans to write a companion story, picking up after the events this one (still not sure exactly on how long after).**

 **I wanted to thank you all again for your wonderful support and encouragement. I've enjoyed reading your reviews (yes every single one), and hope you will read my other current/future works.**

 **As always feel free to review! ;)**

* * *

They had moved the futon to the deck to sleep by the light of stars. Having taken turns feeding each other the strawberries Natsu had brought with him, they cuddled under the comforter. Lucy's face was flushed from the cold, autumn air, though she didn't lack for warmth. Natsu raising his body temperature to keep them from feeling the chill. He held her as she pointed out different constellations to him, telling him the accompanying legends. Eventually falling asleep, wrapped up in their shared embrace.

* * *

"LUCY! NATSU," Erza's voice echoed through the empty hotel room.

"Yo Lucy," Gray called. "Are you in here?"

"Nnnaaaatttttssssuuu," Happy bellowed, flying through the room so fast that he couldn't stop himself from crashing into the far doors.

Erza walked over to where the little blue cat had hit and slid the door open.

"Well. I guess the master was right after all," she said, more to herself. "Hey you two, its time to get up. We have something important to discuss." Walking over to her two sleeping teammates she grabbed the end of the futon and dragged them back into the room.

"No wonder they were still asleep, with it so cloudy and overcast, there was no sunshine to wake them up," commented Gray, as he tried to stay out of Erza's way.

Lucy was wide awake when the futon finally came to a halt. The stern gaze Erza giving her kept her from saying a peep.

"We need to talk. If you don't wake Natsu up, I will." The threat oozing with her unequaled anger.

Lucy nodded her head furiously, not wanting to give the requip mage any reason to turn that anger on her. She took hold of Natsu's shoulder and shook him. "Natsu, I need you to wake up! Erza is here and if you don't get up she will make you!"

Natsu bolted upright when his brain registered the words 'Erza,' and 'make.' He had been the receiving end of her threats before and wasn't keen on experiencing it again.

"I'm awake! I swear!"

"Good. Now both of you get up, I'll be waiting on the other side of the divider." And with that she got up and left the bedroom. Gray and Happy following close behind.

Natsu and Lucy just looked at each other, not sure what was going on. They got up, adjusted their bathhouse kimonos and made their way into the other room. Erza was sitting on one couch, her back straight, her hands folded on her lap in front of her. Gray sat on the opposite couch, his legs wide, an arm draped across the back.

Lucy took the seat next to Erza, leaving Natsu the seat next to Gray. Once all four of them were seated, and Happy nestled in Natsu's lap Erza started.

"I received a communication this morning from the guild. Master Makarov said that he had received a scroll late last night. It was created from magic of the most ancient sort," she paused then. Hoping that either one of them would give them something. Lucy was staring intently at her, she could see the gears turning in the depths of those brown eyes.

"Oi! Erza, come on, what has this got to do with us," blurted out Natsu. His impatience getting the better of him.

"Well I think I will let Mira tell you that," she said as placed a communication lacrima on the coffee table.

A semi-transparent image of the platinum blonde take over mage appeared in mid air. "Why good morning you guys," she said, a bright smile filing her face, her head tilted to the side. The ever cheerful Mira Jane.

"I take it Erza has told you all about the scroll that the master has received, so I will jump right into the details." She unfurled a roll of parchment and began reading.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfelia have called up on the heavens and the earth to become one. Their joining has been consented too by the earth and the celestial spirit world. Witnessed by holy fire, the celestial spirits, and by that of the dragon mating rites."

"They have shared their magic with the heavenly bodies, and each other, each possessing a portion of the other's power. We humbly offer you notice of their cosmic joining. Of their choice to call forth the ancient magics of this world and of those magics practiced in the dragon mating rite to solidify their choice in partners. Their union has been sanctified."

"It also contains some information on the more formal parts of the dragon mating rites, the ancient magic that was called forth, and of course the signature of the celestial spirit king. It's pretty boring compared to what I just read...," Mira's voice trailing off as another, though larger toothy smile crossed her face. "EEEEEEE! YOU TWO! I JUST KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN SOMEDAY!"

Mira kept on talking, though no one was really paying attention any more. She was going on about how beautiful their babies would be.

"Well, Lucy," Erza asked, turning to face her teammate. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you invite me to be a part of the ceremony?" Big, crocodile tears welling up in the woman's eyes as she grasped Lucy's hands.

"Oh... um... I... Natsu and I...," looking to Natsu for support, though he was in his own little world. _Dammit Natsu, just when I need you most._ "It was kind of last minute. Oh Erza! Don't cry, you know you would've been a part of it if it had been planned out in advance," trying to plead with her friend to stop crying.

Erza gulped a few times, getting herself back under control. She stood up, a fist raised in front of her. "Since I was unable to be a part of the ceremony then I shall at least have to make sure that we throw a proper reception!"

"OH! I agree," called Mira from the lacrima.

"Umm... Erza... what about our job," asked Gray, looking uncertain.

"It will just have to wait! This is far more important. Mira we will be back by late afternoon."

"Gotcha! We will be ready and waiting!" Her face disappeared from view as she closed the connection.

* * *

Natsu smiled at Lucy as they rode the train back to Magnolia. She was asleep on his shoulder, exhausted from the pace that Erza had kept them at to get packed and bored onto the train.

 _I guess our lives are going to be significantly more complicated from here on out. But you'll have me there to take care of you. And I don't have to worry about anyone else trying to take you from me. And we have each other. Always._

Squeezing her hand, he rubbed his nose into her hair, allowing her scent to wash over him. It was vanilla and starlight, now with a hint of cinnamon.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fluff'eh-ness! Again I am planning a companion story that will be set after the events of the hot springs.**

 **BTW: You all should check out** Erythrozyte's **story "Siren," if you'd like some more dancing in the dark fun! We accidently came up with similiar opening ideas! Lol! Check out her work, I certainly wan't dissapointed. :)**


	8. Sequel Announcement

**A/N: Stay tuned for "Ikigai," the sequel for "Would You Rather," should be up shortly!**


End file.
